The Night My Animal Returned
by GoldenGirl1920
Summary: After six long months, Dave Batista returns to Smackdown from his injury and gives his girlfriend of almost 10 months, Rochelle Kennedy, a night to remember.


**Summary: After six long months, Dave Batista returns to Smackdown from his injury and gives his girlfriend of almost 10 months, Rochelle Kennedy, a night to remember.**

Rochelle Kennedy was walking down a hallway at some hotel and when she reached a certain hotel room, she had her card key, slid it in the doorknob, and the door unlocked. Rochelle opened the door and went inside.

The living room had rose petals all over the floor and the fireplace was on. Then Rochelle noticed Dave Batista sitting at the mini bar looking so hot in his black dress shirt and black dress pants. She was wearing a little black dress. Rochelle gave a seductive smile as Dave got up and walked over to her.

"I missed you, Rochelle," Dave said.

"I missed you too, Dave," Rochelle said.

Dave then had his arms around Rochelle and he began to kiss her passionately. Rochelle then wrapped her arms around Dave's neck and Dave then picked Rochelle up and carried her to the bedroom.

As the two went there, Dave put Rochelle down on the bed gently and he climbed on top of her. Dave kissed Rochelle again as she unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. Then the two switched positions. Rochelle unzipped her dress from the back and lifted it up to take it off. Then she unhooked her bra and threw it to the floor. Rochelle then unbuckled Dave's belt and unbuttoned his pants. Rochelle leaned down to kiss Dave and the two switched positions again. Dave then took off Rochelle's panties and she took off his pants and boxers with her legs.

Then Dave entered Rochelle and Rochelle then wrapped her legs around his waist. She then started moaning as Dave started moving slow and then harder and faster. After a few minutes, Dave then turned Rochelle around and she was laying on her stomach. Dave started kissing all over Rochelle's back and her head was on the pillow as she closed her eyes while Dave kept kissing her back.

Then Rochelle woke up by the sound of the alarm clock and turned it off. She sat up in the bed of the hotel room that she was staying at in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania where RAW and Smackdown was for a supershow.

"Oh, my god. I'm just so excited to see Dave," Rochelle said. "That's what it is." Then her cell phone rang and Rochelle picked it up to see that Dave was calling. Rochelle smiled and answered the call. "Hello?"

"Hey, baby," Dave said. "How are you doing?"

"Better now that I'm talking to you," Rochelle said. "I'm so excited to see you coming back tonight because I've been missing you like crazy."

"I missed you too."

"Are you on your way here to Philadelphia right now?"

"Yes, I am. I'm about to leave the hotel right now."

"Goodie. Well, I'm about to take a shower so I'll see you later tonight."

"Okay, I'll see you tonight."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Rochelle made a kissing sound and ended the call.

Then she got out of the bed to take a shower.

A few hours later, Rochelle was at the arena in the Women's Locker Room searching for an outfit to wear on Smackdown and then there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Rochelle said.

"It's Rey," Rey Mysterio said from outside.

"Come in."

Then Rey entered the Women's Locker Room.

"Hey, Rochelle," Rey said.

"Hey, Rey," Rochelle said as Rey walked up to her.

"So, you excited about tonight?"

"Yes, I am. I cannot wait to see Dave tonight and I spoke to him earlier this morning and I know that he is very happy to see me tonight."

"I see that. Well, it has been fun hanging with you on Smackdown these past five months. You're finally gonna leave me alone."

"Rey, come on. We're best friends. Besides, Dave asked you to look after me because he knew I didn't want to be alone while he was gone. And hey, you got Chavo to hang around with as well."

"Yeah, but you're also my family as well, Rochelle. My family loves you as well and so do I. I just wanna say thanks for sticking by me since day one and I want you to know that no matter what happens between me and Dave, because I know he wants back the World Heavyweight title, I just hope that he and I could still be friends."

"You're his friend, too, and I don't want your friendship to be broken over something as coveted as the title. I know he wants it back and I know you'll be ready."

"Thanks, Rochelle."

"You're welcome, Rey."

Then the two hugged each other.

Later, Smackdown was on and it was time for the Divas' match between Rochelle and Michelle McCool.

Last week, Rochelle was unveiling her Playboy cover as the cover girl for July and Michelle McCool interrupted it. Michelle said it was degrading for Rochelle to pose for the magazine and also said Rochelle was also prostituting herself. This led to the match.

Michelle McCool's entrance theme, "Not Enough For Me," which was Torrie Wilson's old entrance theme, played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall," Tony Chimel announced. "Making her way down to the ring, Michelle McCool."

Michelle walked down the aisle and she got into the ring. She then stood waiting for Rochelle to come out. Rochelle's new entrance theme, "Kisses Don't Lie" by Rhianna, played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent, Rochelle Kennedy," Tony announced.

Rochelle was wearing a black corset top with white ribbon on the front and black pants. Rochelle walked down the aisle, got on the apron, and did a sexy pose. Rochelle got into the ring and did another one. She then stared at Michelle as the referee called for the bell.

Rochelle gives Michelle a free shot and Michelle misses Rochelle who hits a suplex and gets a one count. Rochelle hits a side Russian leg sweep and gets another one count. Rochelle chokes Michelle on the bottom rope and hits more shots to the face. Rochelle taunts her and Michelle springs up and slaps Rochelle.

Michelle follows with a slam, two clotheslines, and a dropkick. Michelle whips her to the corner and hits another clothesline. Michelle kicks Rochelle in the gut several times in the gut and nails a snapmare for a two count. Michelle pulls Rochelle up but Rochelle charges and hits some rights and lefts and tosses Michelle by the hair. Rochelle then hit the Whistler and covered for the win.

"Here is your winner, Rochelle Kennedy," Tony announced.

The referee raises Rochelle's left arm in the air and Rochelle looks down at the unconscious Michelle and blew the kiss of death at her. Rochelle then left the ring and had a huge smile on her face as she slapped the hands on some of the fans and went to the back.

Rochelle was walking to the Women's Locker Room and when she got there, she went inside. Rochelle went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She went back to the locker room area and grabbed her outfit, blow dryer, and curling iron and went back to the bathroom and sat her stuff on the sink. Rochelle then took off her wrestling outfit and went into the shower stall.

Rochelle showered for 15 minutes and then she immediately blow dried her hair and curled it. Rochelle always like her hair curled but once in a while, it's straight.

Rochelle was unaware that Dave walked inside the Women's Locker Room with a box in his hand and he sat it down on a chair. He then took a seat and was waiting for Rochelle to come out of the bathroom. Dave arrived at the arena thirty minutes before Rochelle's match and Rochelle had no clue.

As Rochelle finished curling her hair, she got into her black leather jumper dress, black leather boots, and got a black garter with white lace on around her left thigh. That was especially for Dave. When Rochelle grabbed her wrestling outfit, blow dryer, and curling iron, she walked out of the bathroom and screamed when she saw Dave sitting on a chair in the same outfit he wore in her dream.

"Dave!" Rochelle said as she sat her stuff down in her suitcase.

"Hey, baby," Dave said as Rochelle walked over to him and they hugged.

"I'm so glad you're here finally."

"It's good to be back. I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Then Dave and Rochelle pulled away and kissed each other.

"So, how's my favorite Playboy sex kitten doing?" Dave said.

"Playboy sex kitten?"

"Yeah."

"Well, she's doing fine and she couldn't stop thinking of you all day."

"Well, now that I'm here, I was thinking that after Smackdown is over, we go out to dinner. What do you say?"

"I'd like that. We have a lot to catch up on."

"Yes, we do. In fact, I got you something."

Rochelle noticed the box on the chair and opened it. She took out the same little black dress she wore in her dream and wondered, was she psychic or did Dave read her mind?

"Dave, this is beautiful," Rochelle said.

"You're welcome," Dave said. "And when you said something about catching up, maybe we should start catching up...right now."

"I see what you're implying now."

Dave backed Rochelle towards the wall and he began to kiss her passionately. Rochelle wrapped her arms around Dave's neck as he started to reach under Rochelle's dress. When Dave did that, he felt something on Rochelle's left thigh.

"What's this?" Dave asked. He lifted Rochelle's leg and saw that she was wearing her garter. "Very nice."

"I wore it just for you," Rochelle said.

"I like it."

"Thank you."

Dave went back to kissing Rochelle and he went under her dress again. Dave pulled away and he slowly began to take off Rochelle's panties. Rochelle closed her eyes and took a deep breath as Dave lifted her feet to take off her panties. Dave stood back up and kissed Rochelle again as she unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants. Rochelle pulled down Dave's pants down a little and he lifted her against the wall. Rochelle wrapped her legs around Dave's waist as entered her and began to move a little faster.

Nicole Mitchell was walking down the hallway and was about to go inside the Women's Locker Room until she heard some moaning and screaming. Nicole's eyes widen as she continued to listen. She had an idea of what was going on inside the Women's Locker Room.

"Whoa, I'll talk to you later, Rochelle," Nicole said as she walked away.

Back inside the Women's Locker Room, both Dave and Rochelle reached their climax and Dave put Rochelle down on the floor. They immediately were catching their breath and Rochelle had her hand on her chest.

"Oh...my...god," Rochelle said. "Why are you so good, Dave Batista?"

"Maybe because I'm the Animal and..." Dave said, "...maybe because after all the time I've been gone, you couldn't go one more day without me."

"That's true."

"Well, I better go get ready. Thanks for the warm-up."

"No problem."

Then Dave kissed Rochelle one last time and left the Women's Locker Room. Then Rochelle slid down to the floor and grabbed her panties and put them back on.

"Rochelle Marie Kennedy, you lucky girl," Rochelle said.

Later, it was time for Dave to make his comeback on Smackdown.

Rochelle's new entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Smackdown diva, Rochelle Kennedy," Tony Chimel announced.

Rochelle walked down the aisle with a huge smile on her face and she entered the ring. Rochelle asked for a microphone and said,

"Ladies and gentlemen, the moment you all been waiting for. Please welcome back, my man, the Animal, Batista!"

Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He did his thing with the pyro and pointed at Rochelle with a smile on his face. Dave walked down the aisle and got into the ring. Rochelle walked up to Dave and he picked her up and spun her around. He puts Rochelle down and she gives Dave the microphone.

"Mark Henry, get out here now!" Dave said.

Dave and Rochelle stood waiting for Mark to come out and his entrance theme plays and he comes out from the curtain. Mark stalks toward the ring but he balks at Dave and walks away. Rey Mysterio then comes out from the curtain and tries to attack Mark but Mark was distracted long enough and Dave got out of the ring to strike at Mark! Dave clotheslines him down and throws Mark into the steel steps unhinging the top step. Dave continues to whail on Mark and slams the steel steps right into his forehead! Referees and officials come out and try to contain Dave, but Dave grabs a steel chair and unloads on Mark with Rochelle smiling at the moment as Smackdown came to an end.

After Smackdown was over, Dave and Rochelle went back to the locker rooms to shower and change for their dinner date. Rochelle left the Women's Locker Room wearing her little black dress, black stockings, black pumps, and black trenchcoat and was carrying her stuff. She was walking down the hallway to the locker room and when she got there, she knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Rey Mysterio said from inside.

"It's Rochelle," Rochelle said.

"Dave is coming out right now."

"Alright, thank you."

A few seconds later, Dave came out of the locker room.

"Hey," Dave said.

"Hey," Rochelle said.

"You look great."

"Thank you. So do you."

"Thank you and you're welcome."

"You're welcome too."

"So, you ready?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Alright, let's go."

Then Dave and Rochelle left the arena together to go to dinner.

After an hour and a half, Dave and Rochelle arrived in Dave's hotel room.

"Well, thank you for dinner, Dave," Rochelle said as she and Dave entered his hotel room.

"You're welcome," Dave said.

Rochelle sat on the couch and Dave lit up the fireplace.

"Oh, god. The fireplace lit up in the living room just like in my dream," Rochelle thought. "This is becoming too real."

Then Dave walked over to the couch and sat down next to Rochelle. He then put his arm around her and Rochelle put her head on his shoulder.

"So, what a night, huh?" Dave said.

"Yeah, I say this night was amazing," Rochelle said. "I gotta say, throughout the six months you've been gone, it's been kinda crazy, you know. I've been desperate and desperate and desperate and that time has gone so fast, you're finally back."

"Well, it's good to be back and I'm happy to be back here with you."

Dave and Rochelle kissed passionately and the two got up from the couch and Dave then picked Rochelle up and carried her to the bedroom.

They immediate made love the same way they did in Rochelle's dream and this was exactly a night to remember.


End file.
